Sin advertencia
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Este es un pequeño Drabble sobre el manga 683 en el cual Sakura llega a salvar a Sasuke de improvisto con algunas escenas incomodas para el azabache. Es un intento de comedia espero les gusté. :3


**Este es un pequeño Drabble sobre el manga 683 en el cual Sakura llega a salvar a Sasuke de improvisto con algunas escenas incomodas para el azabache. Es un intento de comedia espero les gusté. :3 Cuarto dia del mes SasuSaku :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes desgraciadamente no me pertenecen :(. Ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto ;). Solo la historia es mia :D**

**_SIN ADVERTENCIA_  
**

**_._**

**_THERE WAS NO WARNING_**

**_._**

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**

**_._**

El calor era abrazador y Sasuke no podía estar más irritado y molesto, aún no cabía en su cabeza el hecho de que hiciera más calor en este endemoniado desierto a la dimensión de lava. El sólo hecho de pensarlo era extraño. Pero había cosas mucho más preocupantes: ¿cómo demonios iba a salir de ahí? No podía dejar a Naruto sólo. ¡Ah! El chico recordó la ridícula técnica que hizo contra la bruja de Kaguya. Sí eso hacia estando él ahí, no podía imaginarse ahora que no estaba. Pero más sorprendente aún no era el hecho de que hubiera funcionado. No. Era más bien esa extraña irritación de ver a Sakura embobada con todos esos tipos. No eran celos. Pero le molestaba que estuviera más pendiente en eso que en buscar una manera de ser útil.

Tenía que mantener la calma y buscar una forma de salir de ahí. Y así lo hizo. Utilizo todo lo que tenía. Pero nada funciono.

Se sentó rendido y exhausto.

¡Joder que maldito calor!

Sasuke decidió quitarse la camisa y colocarla como capa sobre su cabeza, tapando gran parte de su cuerpo. Nunca creyó desear algo con tanta urgencia como lo hacía ahora. Deseaba aunque sea una gota de agua. Su garganta estaba seca y le costaba pasar la saliva.

De pronto escucho un zumbido y antes de poder reaccionar un cuerpo blando calló justamente sobre él. Pero ahí no radico el problema, sino más bien que su cuerpo junto con el otro, rodaron por la pequeña colina que había formado la arena. Todo daba vueltas y en un segundo se paró. Sintió como algo hacia presión justo en su entrepierna, unos pechos se aplastaban sobre el suyo y el aroma a cereza llego a sus fosas nasales. Y la reconoció, era Sakura. Y se sonrojó. Si Sasuke Uchiha se sonrojó. Pero esto era más de lo que él había tenido a una mujer cerca. Y no era cualquier mujer. Era Sakura. Con un demonio.

— ¡Que dañó! —se quejó la chica, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se alzó sólo unos centímetros y le asusto lo que vio. Era Sasuke. Y estaba debajo de ella tan maldita mente cerca que podía sentir su respiración en la cara. Sus ojos azabaches no dejaban los suyos. Y la chica se sonrojó. Joder! Era tan hermoso.

El flash back del ridículo Jutsu de Naruto y que Sasuke estaba ahí la hizo sonrojarse más. Porque estaba desnudo y ahora estaba debajo de ella. Y estaba desnudo. Al menos de la cintura para arriba. Pero desnudo.

Ese pensamiento la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! lo siento—se disculpó mientras trataba de levantarse. Lo cual ocasiono que se moviera en un lugar donde no debía.

Sasuke trago grueso y no era culpa de la falta de líquido, en ese momento su conciencia llego y la movió a un lado ya que parecía que ella no haría nada al respecto.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –pregunto el azabache carraspeando. Sakura lo miro confundida y como no respondía y sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo. Corrió la cara.

Sakura logró notar que tenía la cara roja, pero era muy seguramente por el calor que hacía ahí. Entonces recordó que Sasuke le había preguntado algo. Pero no había sabido que; así que respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿tienes alguna herida? –se acercó a él.

—Estoy bien—afirmo mientras la miraba, sintió una onda de calor recorrer su cuerpo y sabía que no era por el sol— ¿y tú? –pregunto casi en un susurro. Sakura sonrió.

—No, sólo tengo un poco de arena en el cabello—comento divertida y nerviosa. Porque esa mirada negra la estaba quemando—yo... –hablo la chica luego de unos segundos de sólo miradas.

— ¡eh! Sakura-chan ¿estás bien? –Se escucho desde arriba la escandalosa vos del clon de Naruto— ¡Encontraste al Teme! Que bien. Suban—Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió.

— ¿¡Vamos!? –sugirió y comenzó la partida.

Sasuke por otro lado se quedó ahí. Su irritación volvió y quería golpear al estúpido de Naruto o quien fuera, pero más a Naruto.

Todo le había llegado sin advertencia alguna.

Primero la bruja de Kaguya lo manda a esa endemoniada dimensión, Sakura le cae encima de una forma un poco incómoda y luego Naruto interrumpe. ¿Interrumpe? El chico frunció el ceño por ese extraño pensamiento y lo alejó tan rápido como llego. Se colocó la camisa y comenzó la marcha, tenía que llegar a donde estaba Naruto. Tenía una guerra pendiente. Alzo la mirada y se topó con Sakura a espaldas de él. Bueno más bien su trasero, desvío la mirada y volvió a sonrojarse. Una vez que ambos llegaron arriba la mirada de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

Óbito se dio cuenta de lo extraños que estaban esos dos chiquillos. Pero no dio importancia ahora, tenían poco tiempo para volver con el verdadero Naruto.

— ¿¡Ne¡? Sasuke ¿Por qué tienes toda la cara roja? –A Sasuke se le heló la sangre ante la pregunta de Naruto.

— ¡Es el sol! –afirmo de inmediato. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna al azabache. Lo cual lo molesto.

— ¡Vamos es hora de regresar! –ordeno óbito ayudando un poco al chico. El cual sabía que le estaría eternamente agradecido.

~Fin.~

_Bueno hoy es el cuarto día del mes SasuSaku y el tema es si no me equivoco "no hubo advertencia" apenas ayer una muy amable chica me pasó el calendario y pues estoy tratando y me he dado la meta de hacer drabbles sobre la pareja y tema de todo el mes. Empiezo con el cuarto porque los primeros tres se me escaparon vil mente. (Sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo iba lo del mes SasuSaku ^/^) Espero sus comentarios :D_

_Nos vemos mañana en otro Drabble u One-Shot :D Nos leemos!_

**_ZafiroSxS'n_**


End file.
